


Perfectly Normal

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Bodies and Body Parts</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfectly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Bodies and Body Parts

It was perfectly normal for Phil Coulson to have business at the SHIELD range, right around the time Barton was usually there, practicing with his bow. The Range Master had recently put in a request for new mobile targets, and Phil felt it was his responsibility as a Senior Agent to discuss their inclusion in training programs. 

It just so happened that when Phil showed up, the Range Master was at lunch. So Phil leaned casually against the wall, near where Barton was training, to wait for him.

If in the meantime he had a completely unobstructed view of Clint Barton's arms as he nocked each arrow and drew the bowstring, then went completely, terrifyingly still for a fraction of a second before he made each shot. If he let his eyes roam over the broad back, the narrow hips, the lean, muscled thighs and calves. If he spent some time carefully studying how wisps of hair curled at the back of his neck, the long, strong, callused fingers, the play of muscles over bone as Clint moved... If he memorized the way his skin looked, sheened with sweat, and filed the image away for further study at a later, more opportune moment...

It was perfectly normal for Clint Barton to be working out in the SHIELD gym, right around the time that Coulson was there, training recruits. Clint always spent an hour or two a day in the gym, lifting weights, practicing tumbling moves from his circus days, and sparring with whoever was around. 

So maybe he had checked the SHIELD training roster to see which section of recruits Coulson was going to be working with, and then cross-referenced that with the gym schedule to know when he'd be there. After all, Coulson had asked him to help out a few weeks ago, and Clint figured if he was around, and available, Coulson might want him to demonstrate self-defense techniques again.

In the meantime, he positioned himself on the weight bench nearest the training mats, and while he did his bicep curls he watched Coulson take the trainees through their paces, demonstrating take-downs and holds like the consummate professional he was. For all that he looked like an accountant, he could move like a cat and Clint watched the seamless transition of body language from lecturer to predator and back again as Coulson explained and demonstrated. Clint developed a keen eye for Coulson's tight butt and well-muscled thighs and calves. Once, when he was showing a trainee how to get out of an arm lock, his t-shirt rode up enough for Clint to see not just the row of taught ab muscles, but also the dark fuzz of chest hair above them.

It just so happened that Clint got himself some new, form-fitting sleeveless t-shirts for working out in. It also just so happened that Phil started wearing shorts rather than sweatpants when he was working with trainees. 

They both carefully avoided hitting the showers at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my patient and understanding editor t!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
